Pasado y presente perfecto
Past perfecto (Pasado perfecto) El pasado perfecto en inglés corresponde al pluscuamperfecto de español. En general, lo usamos para acciones que ocurrieron antes de otra acción en el pasado. Grammatical Rules (Reglas gramaticales) Form (Forma) Igual que en el presente perfecto, se forma el pasado perfecto con el verbo auxiliar “to have” y el participio pasado. El verbo auxiliar estará en pasado. Nota: Ten cuidado porque la contracción “-’d” también se utiliza con el verbo modal “would” para formar el condicional. Como tal, la forma corta “I’d” puede tener dos significados diferentes. Podemos distinguir entre estos dos significados por la forma del verbo principal que les sigue. Si queremos decir “I’d” en el sentido de pasado perfecto, el verbo principal está en la forma de participio pasado, mientras que con el condicional, “I’d” va seguido por el verbo en infinitivo. Structure (Estructura) 1. Affirmative Sentences (Frases afirmativas) Sujeto + “had” + participio pasado… Ejemplos: ' I had I’d visited the Louvre before, so I knew where the Mona Lisa was. (Había visitado el Museo del Louvre antes, así que sabía donde estaba la Mona Lisa.)' ' They had They’d studied English before they went to London. (Habían estudiado inglés antes de irse a Londres.)' ' Henry changed careers because he had he’d worked as an accountant for many years and was bored. (Henry cambió de profesión porque había trabajado como contable durante muchos años y estaba aburrido.)' 2. Negative Sentences (Frases negativas) Sujeto + “had” + “not” + participio pasado… Ejemplos: I had not hadn’t visited the Louvre before so I didn’t know where the Mona Lisa was. (No había visitado el Museo del Louvre antes, así que no sabía donde estaba la Mona Lisa.) They had not hadn’t studied English before they went to London. (No habían estudiado inglés antes de irse a Londres.) Henry changed careers even though he had not hadn’t worked as an accountant for long. (Henry cambió de profesión a pesar de que no había trabajado como contable durante mucho tiempo.) 3. Interrogative Sentences (Frases interrogativas) “Had” + sujeto + participio pasado…? Ejemplos: How did you know where the Mona Lisa was? Had you visited the Louvre before? (¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba la Mona Lisa? ¿Habías visitado el Museo del Louvre antes?) Had they studied English before they went to London? (¿Habían estudiado inglés antes de irse a Londres?) Had Henry worked as an accountant for long before he changed careers?(¿Henry había trabajado como contable durante mucho tiempo antes de cambiar de profesión?) Uses (Usos) 1. Usamos el pasado perfecto para referirnos a una acción o evento que comenzó en el pasado y que es anterior a otra acción también en el pasado. La acción que ocurrió primero es en pasado perfecto y la que sigue en . Ejemplos: I’d read the book before I saw the movie. (Había leído el libro antes de ver la película.) Donna had just left when you called. (Donna había salido justo cuando llamaste.) Had you ever flown before the trip to France? (¿Alguna vez habías volado antes del viaje a Francia?) 2. Se usa para acciones que ocurrieron antes de en el pasado. Ejemplos: I had already woken up when the alarm clock rang at 7am. (Ya me había despertado cuando sonó el despertador a las 7.) He hadn’t been to France before the trip in 2008. (No había estado en Francia antes del viaje del 2008.) 3. También, como en el presente perfecto, con algunos verbos usamos el pasado perfecto para situaciones que empezaron en el pasado y que siguieron hasta un punto específico en el pasado. Ejemplos: She had only owned one car before she bought her new BMW. (Solo había tenido un coche antes de que comprara su nuevo BMW. I’d been depressed for a long time before I changed jobs. (Había estado deprimido durante mucho tiempo antes de que cambiara de trabajo.) = El Presente Perfecto (Present perfect) = Conjugación del presente perfecto La estructura del present perfect en inglés es: SUJETO + have/has + DEL VERBO Construcción del participio Los verbos regulares forman el participio se añadiendo "-ed". play➜played Aunque hay que tener en cuenta unas consideraciones Verbos irregulares Para los verbos irregulares hay que memorizar su forma de pasado y de participio. Verbos irregulares Para los verbos irregulares hay que memorizar su forma de pasado y de participio. Participio en verbos acabados en "-e" Los verbos regulares acabado en "-e" forman su participio añadiendo simplemente una "-d". La negación en el presente perfecto La negación en el present perfect no tiene ninguna complicación. Su estructura es simplemente: SUJETO + have/has + not + EN PARTICIPIO He has not played well Él no ha jugado bien I have not eaten in 2 days (Yo) no he comido en 2 días La interrogación en el presente perfecto Se construye la interrogación invirtiendo el orden de sujeto y verbo to have. Es decir: Have/has + SUJETO + EN PARTICIPIO? Si la oración tuviera una partícula interrogativa la forma sería: INTERROGATIVA + have + SUJETO + EN PARTICIPIO? What have you done? ¿Qué has hecho? Uso del presente perfecto El present perfect es usado para: * Acciones que comenzaron en el pasado y que no han terminado aún en el presente'I have not slept in the past two days No he dormido en los últimos 2 días * '''Acciones que comenzaron y acabaron en el pasado pero que su efecto continua en el presente.'I am not hungry because I have eaten an apple No tengo hambre porque he comido una manzana El matiz del ejemplo anterior es, que aunque hemos terminado de comer la manzana, esta acción tiene repercusión en el presente (no tenemos hambre en el presente por habernos comido la manzana) I have bought a car (Yo) he comprado un coche El matiz de este segundo ejemplo es, que aunque la acción de comprar terminó, el coche nos sigue perteneciendo en el presente (continua el efecto de la acción). * 'Acciones que comenzaron y acabaron en el pasado pero que el interlocutor ha situado la acción en un intervalo de tiempo no acabado. Esta situación de la acción en un intervalo temporal no finalizado obliga a construir la oración en presente perfecto:'Intervalo temporal no finalizado (Present Perfect): I have been in USA this year He estado este año en Estados Unidos Intervalo temporal finalizado (Past Simple): I was in USA last year Estuve el año pasado en Estados Unidos Partículas usadas en "Present Perfect" Just (acabar de) '''Just se usa en "Present Perfect" para decir que una acción acaba de ser terminada: we have just eaten and we are not hungry Nosotros acabamos de comer y no tenemos hambre Already (ya) Already significa "ya", pero sólo con oraciones afirmativas y en Present Perfect: I have already ordered the books ya he pedido los libros Yet (ya o todavía) Yet en "Present Perfect" significa "ya" en oraciones interrogativas y "todavía" en negativas : Have you ordered her book yet? ¿Ya has pedido su libro? No, I have not ordered her book yet No, todavía no he pedido su libro Ever (alguna vez) Ever se usa en oraciones interrogativas con la estructura "Have you ever ...?" (¿has alguna vez ...?) Have you ever seen a camel crying? ¿Has visto alguna vez un camello llorando?